Tulio
Tulio is one of the teachers at Spirit High, teaching the Elementals; earth, fire, air and water. He became a teacher after discovering that he had a daughter, Odette, and came to protect her from turning out like her mother, Queen La. 'Present:' Tulio has sold himself to Greed to save Riza from death. 'Past:' 'Queen La': Tulio was captured by Queen La, a leopard shape shifter, to be her victim. Instead of killing him though, she took a liking to him, and he became her sex slave. Tulio could not stand this, and months later, he escapes, the only way he knew how. He throws himself in the river, knowing that nobody could rescue him from it's current. As he blacks out from lack of oxygen, he's smiling to himself. At last, he is free. But, hours later, some primal instinct wakes him from his stupor and propels him free of the water. He can not understand this. He died hours ago. What is happening to him, he doesn't believe. But as he pulls himself from the water, tired, sore and weak, he realizes he's been given a gift. A life without La. 'Unknown': It is unknown how he discovered his powers, but as he traveled the world he honed them to a fine art. Not much is known about these nearly two decades that he spent alone. At some point, someone tells him that Queen La and him are not through. They had a daughter together. Tulio never knew of La's pregnancy, never knew that he was a father. Although he hates and despises La, he wants to find his child. This mysterious figure tells him that Odette is attending Spirit High, leading to the next chapter in his strange life. 'During the Year: ' Tulio takes a teaching job at the academy, determined to find and protect his daughter from her mother's influence. He has striked up a strange relationship with the blonde, keeping it a secret from the school. Nobody here knows any of his secrets, such as Odette and La. He has also fallen for the Head Mistress, Riza, during this time. 'Relations:' 'Queen La:' He hates her, but won't move to strike against her without Odette's consent. 'Odette:' All though Tulio has never even laid eyes on her before, he loves his daughter already, as he has always wanted somebody in the world to love, but has never been able to get close to anyone. But Odette grew up listening to her mother talk about her father, and believes that he ran away from them, because La got pregnant, she can not stand him. 'Riza:' Although they got off to a rocky start, the two have developed feelings for one another. After finding out that Riza was dead, Tulio went to great lengths to bring her back. But she wasn't really dead, and now that Tulio has sold himself, she thinks that he no longer wants to be with her. 'Greed:' The man that Tulio sold himself too, to bring Riza back to life. After consuming fey food, Tulio has become pretty much obsessed with the man. Category:Teachers